I Won't Say I'm In Love
by Insanity0Rocks0My0Socks
Summary: First I broke my lamp, then I lose my sanity with all these singing animals! Great, what else could happen? I know... I fall in love with someone. Even though I promised myself never again. Maybe it won't be so bad. Don't own Naruto. Song fic.


**If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that**

I stood still with tears welling in my eyes as the boy I had been with for over 5 monthes today walked away from me. He never once looked back. He had ended our relationship telling me that he had met someone else and that he had been with the girl for 3 monthes now, going behind my back. I wanted so badly to run over to him, to tell him not to leave, but instead I just stood there.

**No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!  
**

I sighed and threw a lamp at the wall, breaking it. I sighed again and got up. Picking up the pieces of my use to be lamp I threw them away and walked down stairs. My family looked at me, but I ignored them, stating that I was going for a walk. It had been over a year since that boy and yet I couldn't stop thinking about how we use to be. I punched the nearest thing which happened to be a wall. I promised myself that I would never fall for another guy. Apparently someone up there had other plans for me.

**Muses:Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
**

I looked at the bird. Had that bird just sung to me? I must have imagined it. But if I had heard my imagination right, who was He? I didn't like anyone. I rounded a corner and for some reason my heart skipped a beat. He stood there looking at a book, leaing on the wall. I swallowed down a lump in my throat. Great. This must be the He that imaginary bird sang about.

**Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you**

I looked at the cat that was on the fence by me. Great, now the cats were singing too. Just great. First I broke my lamp, then I lose my sanity all in one day. Could this day get any better? Oh, great... shouldn't have thought that. Now the frogs are doing the can-can while singing. I sighed. I should really stop eating those sweets before bed.

**Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of**

Someone up there must really hate me right now. The dogs were singing while saltza dancing with the cats now. And who was I thinking of? Sure I was thinking of seeing a shrink, but that was because animals were talking, _singing _no less! I walked by a hill and there he was again. Great, I really think that they are laying hints on me by making me walk past this guy every second. Who? Who else, but the _singing animals_!

**She:No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**

Great, now I am singing. Good thing no one is around. But still... and why is it that every animal feels that they should torture me? I mean come on! There is only so much a girl can take! First the bird, then the can-can dancing frogs, now trees were walktzing around me.

**Muses:  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh  
**

Sigh? Sure I sigh, but doens't everybody? And I only sigh because I am either mad, sad, or confused. And right now I am all of them but sad. I walk into a random shop, just to get away from the animals and trees that no one else seems to see. I look around and see him again! Geez, what is this guy? A stalker? Wait... did I just sigh? Over a guy? This can't be happening!

**She: It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love**

Love? Yeah right. Like I could ever love... again. I promised myself that I would never fall in love again. So why do you bother me? You stupid animals. And you! You stupid tree stop getting leaves on my head!

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out**

I sighed, again. That was true. It felt so good to have those strong arms wrap around you, to prtect you. But... in the end all you are left with is the cold chilly air.

**My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh  
**

Maybe I should get some pills for these hilusisantions. They are really starting to bug me. I alreadt told you, I am not in love! Nor will I ever be! So. Just. Leave. Me. **_ALONE!_ **

**Muses:  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
**

How I am feeling? I am not denying that I am mad, am I? I thought not. Who I am? I know who I am. No one knows me better than me! Don't you get that?

**Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling**

Hit the ceiling? What are you on, you crazed rabbit? Since when did I... oh, great. I think my heart just went into my throat. Yup, there he is... again. I am really getting tired of this. He is just sitting there and yet... I get this weird feeling. No! Snap out of it girl! You promised youself that this wouldn't happen again!

**Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad**

Got what bad? What do I have bad you cracked up monkey? The only thing that I got that is bad is wanting to kill you off slowly and painfully. Maybe a walk today wasn't such a good idea.

**She:No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no**

Say what? Geez, I am beginning to think that I need and asylum right now. I am seeing animals and trees dancing and singing. A keep getting this weird feeling around this boy. _And _I have this sinking feeling that this is only the beginning. I hang my head and walk right into someone. "Opps." I mentally dance when I didn't sing that part, but then stopped when I saw who it was. _Great..._

**Muses:  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love**

"Sorry." He replies and gives off a small grin. For some reason that makes my heart do flips. "N-no p-prob... lem." I mentally slap my self for that. Then I mentally kck myself for getting this worked up over a guy. I shake my head and begin to walk off. "Hey! mind if I walk with you?" Since when would he bother asking? I shrug my shoulders. What is this pull on my face? Once again... great. I am grinning. I hate you! I glare at the animals. I wonder... does he see them too?

**She:This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love**

Please tell me he didn't just hear that! I look at him, but he doesn't show any signs that I sung. I sigh again. Thank goodness.

**Muses:  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love  
**

How can I read your lips? You have no lips, you stupid birds! And I am not doing flips. But I think my feet just left the ground. Yup, they did. I tripped. Way to go me. But I don't feel the ground and look to see he caught me. We are pretty close and I can feel a blush rising, but push it back down. "Thanks, but I would have been just fine!" I turn back around and walk off again. I can feel his questioning look, but I shrug it off.

**She:You're way off base  
I won't say it**

Yeah! That's the way to tell them! Wait! I have lost me sanity. I just rooted for myself. That was odd. I look over at the boy and he seems be off on Cloud 9. That or he is on something. I am going with the latter. Its probably crack. Maybe even cocaine! I wonder if his parents know?

**Get off my case  
I won't say it**

I don't love anymore, got it? But yet... he seems to be enjoying me presense, although no one might notice it at first. And he is kinda cute. But... my promise... well since when I have I ever kept any promises I have made to myself?

**Muses:  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love  
**

Really? It is okay? Wait... he said something! "I'm... sorry. What did you say?" He looks down at his feet. Hmm... are those new shoes? Why is he acting this way? He never use to act this way before. "You... look... very... uhh- nice!" He has a faint blush. Oh! That was out of character! Since when did he blush, especially around me? I am really beginning to wonder if he sees the animals too and has lost his mind. He mutters something. "What?" "I-I... really... li-like... you." He mutters the last part. Okay that's it who are you and what have you done with the boy I know?

**She:Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love**

Okay... so I said that I won't say it out loud and I won't. But that doesn't mean I can't say I _like _him back.

"I like you too... Shikamaru."

"Temari..."

Then before both of us know it, we are in a passionate kiss. So I won't say I am in love out loud... for now. But maybe soon, if he treats me nicely I can say it, just once, for him. For my Shikamaru.

**A/N I know they are _way _out of character, but it is hard for me to protary them. So forgive me! But with all honesty I think it came out pretty good. Will you please review?**


End file.
